One Last Chance
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: 2 weeks after their breakup in LA. Bay gets a call that Emmett has been in a car accident with Skye . Bay makes the choice to spend 30 days In LA .. In hopes of see pairing her relationship with Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

Today is cold ... The weather seems cold at least or maybe it's just me. Maybe its my body being cold because I have been broken up with my sweet love for 3 weeks now. Maybe I wonder what he's doing right now. And deep down in my heart I would like to think he's missing me. But I know he's probably making out with Skye..

I hear my phone ring I pick it up from the nightstand and I am shocked when it's a FaceTime call from Meldoy. Oh she's probably just going to tell me sorry for the breakup. Or how emmett is loving the single life. Even though I know I am going to regret it I hit accpect on the cal.

Meldoy: signs and cries : Hey ... Bay

Bay: signs : Why are you at the airport .. More importantly why are you crying you never cry melody.

melody :signs and cries : Emmett was in a car accident .. Al I know is that him and Skye... Went out partying with Skye. Skye drove emmett was puking . And Skye had a few as well . They missed a turn and they got hit head on by a ... 18 wheeler. I don't know all the dealtils on the condtion but Skye was fully conscious 2 hours after then acciden.

bay : signs : Melody emmett is not my boyfriend anymore I am not coming.

melody : signs : Bay Emmett hasnt woke up and he's on life support he's not breathing much on his own they found peices of tired in embedded in his head. it's been 3 days since the accident I was just notified.

bay : cries : I shouldn't go but I have to go ..

Melody : okay ..

i hung up. Began packing my bags and took a deep breath. And realixed that emmett was hurt I needed to be there . I told mom what happened and explained my plans ... I hugged mom kissed her and went out the door.

mom said goodbye and before I knew it I was in my car heading to the airport


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 FANFICTON STORY OF BEMMETT .

I take a red eye flight to LA . My mind says I shouldn't be doing this my heart is all for it. I sleep for the flight then wake up right at landing. I text melody and tell her I am in LA . She gives me the hospital and room number. I take a cab and soon I arrive at the hospital . I check in and tell them I already know the room number. I go to floor 8 and I am surprised to find its not the ICU. But I find the room and run in . I enter and look to find emmett asleep His arm appears to be broken and is laying flat on the bed. His head is wrapped in a bandage. And is left leg is in a sling .. I walk to the bed and slowly touch and storks his arm that isn't casted. He opens one eye then slowly opens the other. I see a tear slowly escape from his left eye. My heart is still glued to those blue eyes. Nothing has changed since he broke my heart. He lifts his one unbroken arm and finger spells . I ... W-O-U-D-N '-T ... Then he opens his mouth then closes it and then starts to whimper then he slowly speaks "Haave Coommee Bayy" .

Bay : signs : I shouldn't have but I wanted too .. Why did your mom tell me you were on life support did you lie to get my down here.

Emmett : : I waaaaaahh oooon Veeent ... Acccccident was 2 weeks gooo

Bay : signs : Your accident was 2 weeks ago why did your mom lie to me..

Emmett : I oooold heeeer gooo I neew u Nnooot come if you knew I was stablleee

Bay : signs : all I saw was your mom sign Emmett was in a accident and my heart was Already half way there.

Emmett : signs : Kiss.

Bay : signs : No emmett Bledsoe I won't kiss you not the way you treated me on the beach got it ... You got it.. And why would you go out drinking with Skye huh why would you be that stupid..

Emmett : I oooost you... Iiiiii iiii trieedd being with sky eee signs : Not same. I drank ... Mad at me . For losing my love

Bay : signs and speaks and cries : I won't do this emmett I can't I won't fall for you I can't love you anymore listen to me emmett Cameron Bledsoe ... I can't love you anymore.

Emmett : yeahhhh. . Ahhhh are you heeeer .. Signs : no love me

bay : cries : I love you ... But not in the way I use to ...

I left the room . Got a hotel room got money from Angelo's money and decided to stay in the hotel for a month . Maybe by then I could figure out my final decision of wether I would stay in LA or go back to KC . And get an apartment by myself... And slowly and maybe rekindle with Emmett .. Time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: FANFICTON BAY AND EMMETT. DAY 1 : I went to sleep early that night. I woke up the next day at 8. I grabbed my phone. And read a text from dad it read. "Go chase after the one you love baby girl" .. I smiled and put down my phone. I am not sure myself what I was doing here in LA .. But a Emmett was one reason. Not the only reason. But one of the reasons. I decided to stop by and get coffee before I went to the hospital.

When I went into Starbucks I spotted Skye setting at a table near the window. I gulped but I had to face her. Emmett's hands weren't exactly in commission. So he wasn't able to detail the accident. I ordered a latte and set down in a chair across from where Skye was setting. I tapped Skye on the shoulder and snapped her out of deep thought she jumped. And I tried my best not to laugh.

When I saw her face I saw the big bloody gash on her forehead and saw her arm bandaged. I realized no one was lying about the fact that she was in the car with him when the accident happened.

Skye : oh it's you.. Figured you would be here.

Bay : Yeah just couldn't stay away.

Skye : Have you went to see Emmett.

Bay : No see I came here because Emmett's mother FaceTimed me and told me the coffee here was really good.

Skye : Okay .. So how was Emmett.?

Bay : Fair ... Nothing more than that ... Don't think you deserve to know anymore actually.

Skye : ... One of the guys in our class.. He .. Invited emmett and I too this party. emmett told me he had.. Drank before so I assumed he would be okay.

Bay : Who was driving.

Skye : He was driving... I told him to drive because... He seemed like he was more sober than me. Like the alcohol didn't affect him as much. I mean his signing it .. Made . Sense. And I was half and half . Emmett had his hand on my back to stabilize me while walking. Thinking back to it I thought he would carry me to the car but .. He didn't

Bay : Oh ...

Skye : yeah well we got in the car safely. I fell asleep . And I woke up to emmett screaming.. Noooo and then I saw the truck come toward us . Then the truck hit us. And I was knocked out for a few seconds I woke up to emmett moaning . Climbed through the debree cries : called 911 ... And they came and got emmett out of the car I went in a separate . Ambulance. Right before I got in the ambulance I heard him ... Speak bay and he kept moaning your name ... The EMT asked me who it was I said .. That's his .. Sweetheart ..

Bay : cries : Did you and emmett try ?

Skye : we never really did .. I knew he loved you. Two days after you left is when he started showing regret emmett loves you so much.. I will pay for you coffee

Bay : cries : No I got it .. Bye Skye.

Skye : Bye Bay ...

I slowly got up threw my coffee in the trash. And walked outside. Emmett moaning my name I could hear it and picture it happening and every time I did tears went down my eyes. I went to an outlet mall and bought some clothes for myself. I only brought outfits for 3 days. But that was before i saw emmett and made the decision to stay for a month. If I stayed here for a month and liked it and found a reason to stay I would go back to KC . To collect my things. When I got back to my hotel room I put my 5 bags of clothing on the floor beside he TV . And picked up my phone and saw a text from Travis it read "Melody left KC ... She's quitting her job here" . I decided to text him back.

Bay : tell her I am taking care of emmett.

Travis : You are I thought you two broke up?

Bay : if You found out Mary Beth was sick wouldn't you take care of her.

Travis : I would.. I still love her

Bay : and I still love emmett .

I told Travis I had to go . I put my phone on the nightstand. Walked out of my hotel room and locked the door behind me. I got a cab to the hospital. I showed the desk lady my card and she nodded her approval. I got on the elevator and entered Emmett's room. I found a lady. Holding up cards and making emmett speak. The lady would tell me to repeat a word . And he would get frustrated each time he would have to repeat it. I stood by the door watched him repeat the word "ball" for twenty minutes. After that I had enough.

Bay : Mam do you know this patient is deaf? American Sign Language is his main language he doesn't want to learn speech.

Lady: I know he deaf Mam.. But his doctor ordered speech therapy he can't use his hand for another month or so.

Bay ; He can finger spell.

Lady : and how to do you this patient so well ...

Bay : I have known Mr. Bledsoe for almost 4 years .. Mam..

Lady : Okay .. But still that gives you ...

Emmett : sheeee myyyyyyy irlfriend

Lady : Your his girlfriend mam?

Bay : Yes name is Bay kennish . Daughter of John kennish royals player.

Lady : Are you two serious ?

Bay : Weird question to ask but yes we are ... I love him very much ...

I sat in a chair across the room. And watched as the nurse finished her session . As emmett struggled to say each word . I wanted to grab his hand and hold it tight. But I had to let him suffer I wasn't ready to accept him in my heart just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FANFICTON : Bay and Emmett. : Day 2

The next morning I get up call dad and mom to check on them. Have a FaceTime call with Daphne before her 1st class of the day. And then I get dressed brush my teeth. Apply lipgloss. And then catch a cab to the hospital.

When I arrive at the hospital I find emmett setting up in his slightly raised bed watching what looks to be cartoons. I walk over to Emmett's bedside and lightly touch his shoulder. Emmett turns and looks at me with a light smile once I have gotten his attention.

Emmett : Theeeeee usrse usrse

Bay : signs : What about the nurse?

Emmett : sheeeeee weed tooooo ange ange my bed

Bay : Signs : Emmett I am not falling for that I am not helping you out of bed. You aren't my boyfriend. And I know I told the therapist that. But I only did it because I thought she would go easy on you.. And so I could be in the room. We aren't together.

Emmett : signs : I... Skye never my G-I-R-L

Bay : signs: I know Skye ... Told me.

Emmett : Yooou alked to Her..

Bay: signs : yes A couple days ago. I met her at the Starbucks coffee shop.

A nurse came in to change Emmett's bedsheets. I steeped back and walked to the door. I watched as Emmett's nurse got his foot out of the sling and struggled to lift his left arm around her neck. Once she got his arm positioned emmett wrapped his remaining arm around the woman's waist. I smiled as I watched emmett get up out of the bed and begin to slowly walk.

I closed took a deep breath and knew that no matter what I do I would something for him. I walked up to Emmett's bedside chair. I placed a few pillow's from his bed gently on the chair. The nurse held onto him and waited while I did so. The nurse guided emmett to the chair and he ever so slowly took a seat. The nurse pulled the lift on the chair and laid Emmett's leg down on the seat. The nurse sanitized her hands then walked out.

Bay : signs : Good Walking.. Emmett

Emmett : thaanks .. I oooove you Baayy

Bay.: signs : I can't lie emmett Bledsoe .. I love you too

Emmett and I talked for a while we made small talk about the weather. Or how the hospital needed a room for deaf people to hang out in. We never really got to the talk that broke us up. The talk or why he broke my heart 2 months ago. I knew we would one day though

The conversation was a mix of signing and talking and sometimes the nurse would walk in and she wouldn't even understand. For Emmett's sake I hope his left arm healed soon so he could get back to signing.

I ended the day at the hospital by helping Emmett get into bed. While emmett had his arm around my waist he was squeezing my hips. I shook my head and smiled. And tried to pretend that didn't happen. I got emmett to the bed in 5 minutes. I made sure he was under the bed then slowly set him down. Emmett slowly scooted himself on the bed then laid back.

I covered him up . I looked at his bandaged forehead. And wanted to kiss it so bad. I resisted the urge. And just told him bye and walked out.

Not kissing bye was the hardest thing. But I was going to take this slow. I wasn't going to fall back Emmett Bledsoe's spell so quickly this 3rd time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 3: BAY AND EMMETT FANFICTON

I stare out my hotel window ... I had just woken up and received a text from. Toby. Toby was giving me the news that him Lily were engaged. Of course I see another failed marriage attempt happening but I didn't tell Toby that.

I got up .. Put on a sleeveless blue Shirt with white jogging pants. I once again took a cab down to the hospital. I walked into Emmett's room to find him sleeping.

Not wanting to interrupt him during his sleep. I went down the cafeteria.

When I arrived at the cafeteria and I saw an array of food. But I realized the only thing I really wanted was a snack. I grabbed $2.50 and it handed it the cashier. I picked out two bags of Lays chips and one bag of brownies. I took my food in a little brown bag.

I decided to go back up to Emmett's room. He was still sleeping same position he was 20 minutes before. I ate my chips and brownie on the cot in Emmett's room. Since I knew the TV wouldn't wake emmett up. I turned it on.

I found a special about cats on one channel and decided to watch it. Cats aren't my favorite topic. But right now I was so bored I could watch a blank screen and be entertained.

After I ate I laid down on the cot .

I realized I had accidentally fallen asleep. When I was woken up by the sounds of machines beeping.

I looked in the direction of the sound and found nurses all around a limp and unconscious Emmett. I walked closer to the bed and saw Emmett's body. Slowly shaking.

Then like a time bomb. His body began shaking violently. I touched one the nurses and got her attention. I looked down and saw one doctor trying his level best to flush medication into my Emmett's body.

The nurse looked at me and said ... "The therapist told me you are his girlfriend.. Sometimes when people have seizures like this there body calms down when they know there loved ones are in the room"

I gently touched Emmett's hand and intertwined it in mine . I watched in amazement as I watched his shaking slow down . Eventually it stopped. And he opened his eyes.

Emmett : iiiiii feeeeeeeellllll tiiiiired ... Dream my body shoook

Bay : signs : it wasn't a dream Emmett.

Emmett: Tupid. Beeerr .

Bay : cries and signs : it was bad Emmett . The noise woke me up.

Emmett : my eeg wants to shake...

Bay : cries and signs : Your body still probably hasn't settled yet.

Emmett : in myyyy dreaaaam I was shaking lowly thennnn violently...

Bay : cries and signs : did it happen a few minutes into the dream.

Emmett : signs : no few minutes before I woke up.

Bay : you signed with your broke arm.

Emmett : signs : it hurts when I do it but I want to sign

Bay : signs : Maybe your conscious mind was telling you in the dream that you had a sezuire

Emmett: signs : Yeah ... Because it was like I was half awake half asleep the dream seemed so real.

Bay : cries : it was

I looked down and realized my hand was still intertwined with Emmett's. I wanted to let go but I couldn't I just kept holding his hand. When he looked down and saw us holding hands. I saw a tear trickle down his eye. Emmett back up at me ...

Emmett : signs : I am not a christen bay. But I do believe that You are the one God wants me to be with. Wants me to be with for the rest of my life.

bay : cries : Mee too.

I left that day knowing my next adventure would be to go and buy a bible. If emmett and I were going to get back together again. We had to have something bigger than us behind us. And I believe that person was going to be God.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; DAY 4 BAY AND EMMETT FANFICTON:

Today I walk into a book store. I look through the selves and find the bible quicker than i expected. I Picked up the book and placed it on the counter and the cashier rang up. I assumed the young lady at the checkout would ask . Why a girl with Jean shorts would be purchasing a bible. But thankfully she didn't.

My dad decided to transport my car here to LA . And this morning when I saw My red "Thing" getting taken off a tow truck. I was happy that I would no longer have to take a cab. I went outside. And thanked the driver. Then I texted dad and told him it had arrived

. Dad said it took "10 toe trucks and $20,000 to get my car here" . I replied "I am so thankful to have to it here thank you sooo much dad"

I drove the thing to the bookstore she ran good on these LA streets. After I left the bookstore I made my way to the hospital hoping that emmett had a good night.

I arrived in the hospital parking lot turned the thing off. Grabbed the bag with the bible. And headed into the hospital I showed my ID took the elevator. I soon arrived on the floor were emmett room was .

I walked into Emmett's room and found him setting in the bedside chair. He looked to his left and smiled when he saw I had arrived in the room. I placed the bag with the bible on the floor so I could sign.

Bay :signs : Hi Dad sent me the thing ... My car

Emmett: signs : i am not saying this in a mean way but you plan to stay here ?

Bay signs : for 26 more days emmett ... In 26 days if I decide I want to stay I will move out here. And it will be based upon how I feel about staying here not how you feel about it. If you want I could leave after you get to come home.

Emmett : signs : No ... I don't want you to leave after I get released.. Bay ... I had to drop out of film school my legs bumped and I will need therapy and with the seizures I had yesterday ... I can't go to school . I am thinking about just moving back to KC

Bay: signs : No ... I want to start our life together emmett if you will allow me to I want to take care of you when you go home.

Emmett : signs : I can't think of anyone else I would want with me during my recovery bay. No one else ...

Bay : signs : I have a bible here. Maybe you could read it or look up stuff online. Emmett if we're going to try this for a 3rd time we need someone bigger than the two of us.

Emmett : signs : I surprisingly agree. Like I said ... If there is a god I know he wants me to be with you.

Bay : signs : me too


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: DAY 5: BEMMETT FANFICTON: I was woken up from a phone call to the doctors saying that Emmett's oxygen dropped. Apparently his lungs had suffered some damage from the accident. He was put on high flow oxygen support. Knowing he now had oxygen tubing around his face made me a little more nervous to see him.

I took my car to the hospital and I looked at my watch and realized it was just 8:30 AM. I was arriving a little earlier than usual. I showed them my ID . And went up to Emmett's room.

When I walked Emmett's room . I found him sleeping and the nurse checking his vitals. I walked closer to the bed. When the nurse saw me she moved over. And in a minute or so she left the room.

I gently walked to the bed so close to it that my knees were touching the sides . I slowly took my left hand and stroked his cast. I looked back up and he was still sleeping. I stroked his cast and arm for awhile. He still wasn't awake. I took my hand touched it to his forehead Emmett's forehead was ice cold . I then noticed he wasn't wearing the oxygen tubing.

I didn't call the nurse or a doctor . I just gently rubbed his cheek and eventually he opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

Emmett : signs : I am cold

Bay : signs : I know..

I took the blanket and cover up. I pulled the cover over his body I covered up his hands. But he soon took his casted arm and other arm from under the covers and laid them on top of the sheet.

Bay : signs : Emmett why aren't you wearing your oxygen?

Emmett : signs : I didn't need it...

Bay : signs : You do need it your freezing cold emmett you look so pale..

Emmett : signs : okay ...

bay : signs : the reason you are needing oxygen is it because of something other than the wreck..

Emmett : Signs : they are running tests.. But they I may have heart failure there not sure.. My dad's dad died from a heart attack.. I never thought anything about it till now.

I call the nurse she comes in with oxygen. And as soon as the oxygen is on I see Emmett's body begin to relax. The nurse leaves I am still standing beside his bed emmett grabs my hand and strokes it with his pale fingers. Emmett gently lets go of my hand and reaches behind his back and pulls out the bible I brought here yesterday. He lays the bible on his lap

Emmett : signs : I have to say the verse about love is my favorite. Although our love was boastful and jealous. .. It is good.

Bay : signs : our love is a lot of things it's not suppose to be. Did you learn anything

Emmett: signs : I kinda did I looked up the verses about love online.. And I ordered this book to help save relationships to show .. You how much you mean to me.

Bay : signs : you mean the one featured in fireproof. That Kirk Cameron movie

Emmett : signs : Yeah that one I think .. So

Bay : signs you don't have to order some book..

Emmett : signs : well I already did it .. And I am doing it for me ...

Bay : signs : Okay ...

Emmett : signs : will you talk about it with me .. Just so I can understand .. It because I want to understand for me of course.

Bay : signs : Yes emmett I will.

I took pride in knowing emmet wanted to make sure our relationship was pure this time. Make sure it was going to last . And make sure we had something bigger than us. I would read the book with emmett and help him understand it As much as I could.

I stayed till 10:30 pm that night nurses and doctors kept coming in talking about Emmett's condition. Emmett did heart failure but he was in the early stages. So as long he got on medication soon . He should be fine.

I arrived back at the hotel changed into my night gown . I took a seat on my bed . I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life I began to pray.

Bay : Dear God, I need you to guide Emmett and in the right direction . I need you to take over this relationship between him and I because let's face it. We have took over the relationship ourselves these past few years and we stink at it..

I love emmett I need you to help me to forgive him for the hurtful things he has said and done. I pray you steer his heart towards me. That's all I want I need Emmett's heart I had it but then I lost it once he moved here LA.

Cries : I don't want my life to be without emmett I want emmett to be my husband one day. But I can't do it on my own. Amen


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day 6: Bemmett story : Today I went into Emmett's room to find him asleep. I walk to the chair beside his bed and picked up the bible that I had gotten from the bookstore. I look some important passages about relationships in the bible.

After I finish skimming over the first passage I Look over and see Emmett is awake. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I look down and see Emmett's arm is now in a thiner cast

Emmett: signs :They took the heavy cast off now I can sign .. Fast turns out it was just a small fracture...

Bay : signs : Emmett .. What was the accident like. ?

Emmett : signs : I took the impact bay .. The truck hit the driver side but I have no idea why .. I am not dead... Skye was able to get out of the car.

Bay : signs :Dead ?

Emmett : signs : Didn't Skye tell you ... I went 6 minutes without breathing then all the sudden I started coughing.. Skye .. She

Bay: signs : she did what emmett ?

Emmett : signs : she gave me CPR.. And when I coughed .. I coughed out your name .

Bay : signs : Skye told me you said my name ...

Emmett : signs : I did .. Mom told me that Skye said I said your name all the way to the ambulance. Bay she may have gave me a chance at life . But in my heart I wanted you

I scoot my chair closer to emmett. Emmett reaches out his newly lightly casted arm and I place my hand in his our palms are touching and emmett takes his index finger and places it on top of my hand . I love the fact that it's just a light hold ..

Emmett : I loooove you bayy

Bay : cries and signs : emmett you already know I love you.. Don't know why because you have treated me like crap

Emmett : Onne Laast Chance

Bay : cries : I'll see Emmett ..

Emmett : lease

Bay : Signs : I'll tell you when .. I am ready .. We have a lot to talk about

Emmett : signs : Okay .. But want me to let go of your hand.

Bay : It's fine were friends ...

Emmett : signs : Yeah good friends..

With an awkward moment of no signing. Emmett and I stare off into the space realizing the pain of calling each other friends because in our hearts we are way more than friends. But Emmett and I are going to start over. Or try to. I pray this chance works because this is One last chance to make it or break it forever. I can only hope we make it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Day 7 BEMMETT STORY : Today I walked in to find Emmett once again asleep. Like usual I watch tv and wait for him to wake up.

Once Emmett wakes him he gently touches my shoulder.

Emmett : signs and cries : Hey beautiful ..

Bay : signs : why are you crying Emmett what's wrong

Emmett : signs : your just so beautiful Bay ...

Bay : cries : Emmett .. What's that port in your chest...

Emmett : signs : Oh they put it in Last night . Emergency surgery. I didn't want them to worry you.

Bay : cries : Emmett... Bledsoe..

Emmett : signs : I had been coughing up just a tiny bit of blood.. They did an x-Ray I have a small spot on my right lung they can barely even see it..

I run out in the hall tears streaming down my face so fast. I could no longer see. A doctor who has dark hair and and blue eyes approaches me. She looks at me and points toward this little room . I walk in I see degrees on the wall I see a coffee pot in the corner. She takes a seat the I take a seat across from her.

Doctor Julie : Signs : you must be Bay..

Bay : I ... Can hear I just learned sign for Emmet

Doctor Julie : oh okay ... Your signing is so good I thought you were deaf.

Bay : cries : Noo I am not deaf.

Doctor Julie : Emmett spiked a fever last night and started coughing so we did an X-ray. And a cat scan . Through the Cat Scan we found a mass on his right lung .. It covers about 10 percent of his lung so it's a very small .. Spot it looks as though it's in the early stages. See during the accident Emmett's body didn't heal properly and that's because his cells were too busy fighting off the cancer. Though the cancer wasn't that bad. We wanted to get a port in him as soon as possible.

Bay: cries : will he ? He be okay ?

Doctor Julie : I think he will I mean it's going to be hard but I think he will .. He only needs 5 rounds of Chemo ..

Bay : cries : Nooo ... Oh my god .. No ... No please ... Please ...

Doctor: you have to be strong for him . Bay ..

Bay : cries : He's use to be being emotional .. He's use to it doctor.

I ran into Emmett's room he smiles at me and I gently walk to his bed and set down and then i kick my shoes off . And I slowly scoot up beside him and I lay down on my right side facing. I can already see that his face is as white as a ghost. . Emmett gently rubs his finger along my cheek. He kisses me and I kiss him back.

Bay : cries : I love you Emmett Bledsoe... So much

Emmett : signs : how does a idiot like me deserve you .. Huh ..

Bay : cries : I wonder the same thing ... Emmett..

Emmett : signs : I need you with me on this journey.

Bay : cries and signs : and I will be with you on this journey..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Days 8-16

For the past few weeks Emmett had been undergoing chemo it was hard for him. But we managed to make it through his first 2 treatments. Many doctors told us that lung cancer is hard to treat. But somewhere deep down inside me I know Emmett will beat this. If Emmett knows I will be with him throughout this journey. He will fight because he knows he has me to fight for.

Today marks 16 days since I have been in LA . I never imagined that on the 16th day I would be watching Emmett laying in a chair getting chemo. I look down and see my hand still intertwined in his. Emmett gently lets go of my hand and begins signing.

Emmett : signs : I don't feel sick surprisingly.

Bay : signs : they gave you zofran before your treatment

Emmett : signs : well that explains it. Too bad it's the zofran I thought I was superman and my body was resisting the nausea.

Bay: signs : not quite Emmett but .. You are taking these treatments like superman.

I had been staying with Emmett over night at the hospital for the past 8 nights .. I had canceled my hotel stay and brought all my stuff to the hospital. Living a small size room with Emmett wasn't the best but I guess it showed me what our future would be like if we lived together.

Staying at the hospital wasn't bad we didn't fight . It was just space I needed more space than I was getting. And I had to remember that I was staying in the hospital with the guy who broke my heart just a few months earlier. I shouldn't even be in his hospital room or even stay there at this time but I am because I love him.

I am sure when we get our own place there will be more space. The space issue is not the amount of space so to speak. It's the fact that we still hold the gap between us because we haven't talked about the breakup. We will have that talk one day just not right now.

My mom and dad call everyday to check on Emmett. Melody text's me every 5 minutes during Emmett's treatment. And although it annoys me I answer because that is Emmett's mother and she deserves to know how her son is doing.

I can't tell you how many times Melody has texted me telling me thank you for staying with Emmett while she works in KC. I always reply with my pleasure because it is.

I begin to text mom but am interrupted by the sound of Emmett gagging. I put my phone down and grab the bucket beside his chair. I gently put the bucket underneath him on the floor then I lay my head on his back. The more he gags the more I tell him I am here. I know he can't hear me I

am just reassuring myself that I won't leave.

After Emmett's treatment I wheel him back to his room. I wheel the chair close to his bed. I then put the chair in park. I grab ahold of his arm and hand and help into bed. Once he is in bed and laid back I cover him up with a blanket. I walk over to the cot and set down and grab my phone to begin playing on it.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emmett begin to lift his hands up to sign. So I put my phone down and give him my full attention.

Emmett : signs : Thank you for doing this after I get better you can go back to KC. And if you want you can go back now you don't have to be here. I was a jerk I understand if you want to go Bay.

Bay : signs : I appreciate your realization of you being a jerk. But I came back to LA because I wanted too. and even if you where okay and weren't sick I still would stay I would to experience a life out of KC .

Emmett : signs : just know I love you

Bay : Signs : I know Emmett I love you too

I can only wonder how the lovey Dovey couple we were 8 days ago turned into a couple who loved each other but needed space.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: day 17- day 20: Emmett had finished rounds of chemo I was thankfully that it only took a few weeks for emmet to finish his treatment. And I didn't want to come home with Emmett until he was finished its not I didn't want Emmett in my hotel with me it's just that I was scared to have him alone when he needed so much care.

In the last two days i was to find an apartment it was two bedroom. With a living room , bathroom, and kitchen And in my budget. If I choose to live in the next ten days the apartment would be Emmett's. And I would give him Angelo's money to help pay for things until he could get on his feet.

After many papers signed and many conversations . Emmett and I arrived at the apartment. Emmett was able to get out of the car unassisted. I got out of the car and taped Emmett on the shoulder and pointed to our apartment. Our apartment was on the first floor all you had to do was walk in. You didn't have to take stairs. If Emmett's condition wouldn't have been so severe I would have picked a upstairs apartment.

I gave Emmett the Keys . Emmett slowly walked to the apartment when he got to the doormat . He stood still and turned and looked at me . He pointed to the door.

Emmett : signs : You and me .. I can't walk in here without your

Bay : signs : Emmett I am leaving in 10 days this is your place. Since your not in college you need a apartment and a place to recover.

Emmett : signs : I still want you to see it with me ..

I sigh. I walk to the doormat and stand beside Emmett . He slowly opens the door. And once he enters the house. He smiles . I was wondering what he was smiling at there was only 1 couch one chair . I realized he was smiling at the fact that this was our place . He walked over to the couch and set down. I walked over to the couch and set beside him. And smiled

Emmett leaned forward and he scooted close to me . He put his lips inches from mine. I close my eyes and want to cry . My heart is saying yes but my head is saying no. Before I have a chance to kiss him. Emmett's lips are already on mine. I do not push him away.

Emmett's bottom lips moved up he leaned back and intensified the kiss. I kiss him back. He kisses me . I gently put my hand on Emmett's shoulder and he stops and leans upward to face me .

Bay : cries : i am not ready Emmett I love you but I am not ready

Emmett : signs : sorry I want you to live with me what do I have to do .. For you to stay here with me .

Bay: cries : I need you to give me space ... Just like I gave you space

Emmett : signs : fair I am going to go rest.

Bay : signs : there's a blow up mattress in one room. And a bed in one . I'll take the blow up mattress.

Emmett : signs : I'll take the blow up .. Please .

Bay : giggles ; thank you .. Signs : hey did you ever get that book you ordered the one from fireproof

Emmett : signs : I did but I want to read it by myself . I mean I wanted the info to sink you. And besides I get distracted by your beauty when your around . I always want to talk to you.

Bay : signs : well read it tomorrow I'll be going to look at furniture.

Emmett : signs : never mind I want to read it with you. I know it's for married for couples . But I feel like I am married to you because you own my heart

Bay : signs : okay But not tonight I am tired

Emmett smiles at me and then walks into the the bedroom. I see hear him set down on the bed. I close my eyes and put my hands together to pray.

Bay : I thank you for getting Emmett and I this far. I just need you to get us through 10 more days. I need to know if he's the one for me. I need you to allow me to forgive him and trust him for the hurt he's caused me . And maybe allow him to be my husband. In Jesus name we pray amen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Day 21- Day 22

Emmett and I had been living together in this small apartment for almost 2 days . Sad thing was Emmett and I barely signed a word to each other . We didn't even say good night . On the second day of living together I would need Emmett more then I ever thought I would .

I was laying on the couch watching tv . When this sharp pain hit . I thought I was laying on the remote but I wasn't . Two minutes later the pain comes back this time worse than before . I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and texted Emmett the text was

come now ..

Emmett arrived in the room didn't seem like a second later. The pain had already came back for a third time Emmet just looked at me frowned and walked over and grabbed my hand . I jerked my hand away and he grabbed it again

Bay ; cries : let goo

Emmett : signs : your in pain I am going to hold your hand .

Bay : cries: it hurts on my side my side my side .

Emmett : signs : okay ... Well can I take you to the hospital

Bay : cries : you aren't allowed to drive yet ..

I laid there for a few hours the pain was getting worse but Emmett's hand stayed intertwined in mine.. When Emmett got a good look at my face and saw how much pain I was in he grabbed his phone..out of his pocket and began texting. Once he sent the text he put the phone down

Emmett : signs : I texted 911 okay bay ..

Bay : cries and signs : OK you hurt me I don't like being here with you .. You don't know how many tears I have shed over you Emmett Bledsoe ...

Emmett : signs : I know .. I am sorry I love you .. I was just and an idiot Always have been I never feared losing the girl that is right in front of me . But I should have.. I should love you the way you need to be loved .. We didn't disconnect I did. You allowed me to follow my dreams .. I was to stupid to live those dreams without

you. Your suppose to dream with the one you love

Bay : cries : you said I would take away from your dream

Emmett : signs : I know I have no idea what was going through my head bay...

About that time the ambulance arrived .. Emmett stayed by me and held my hand tight as I answered all the questions . They put me on a stretcher I realized that Emmett's hand was still in mine .. Emmett walked with us out to the ambulance

EMT : let go of her hand ...

Bay : cries : he can't hear you just let him go please please please

EMT : okay come on set up here

Emmett let go of my hand long enough for me to put Into the ambulance. Once I was settled into the ambulance I saw Emmett set down on the floor at the head of my bed. I gently took my hand out of the sheet and gave my hand to Emmett. Emmett leaned down and placed his lips on my forehead . The feeling of his lips against my forehead felt good. The EMT came in and checked my vitals he looked at me and said

EMT : mam your blood pressure is in stroke range

Bay : cries ; My dad died from an aneurysm ..

EMT : good too know .. I am going to give you some medication to lower the blood pressure .. Does your head hurt ?

Bay : cries: it is starting too.

EMT : we're to going to give you an IV and put blood pressure medication and pain medication.

Bay : cries : Emmett ..

Emmett : signs : I know ... Okay I have you here ... I know it Might be an aneurysm.. But i will pray it's not okay .. I love you so much

The doctor puts the IV in and I barely feel it . As soon as he puts the IV in I start to feel my head ache pound into my ear . I hold Emmett's hand with a death grip . The doctors insert blood pressure and pain medication into my vein and that seems to help . I raise my head and look at Emmett he smiles at me . And bends down and kisses me softly on the lips.

EMT : your blood pressure is rising ..okay ..,

Emmett : Do something ...

EMT : I can't pump more medication into her ..But I am 99 percent sure this is an aneurysm..

Bay.: cries : I feel tired sleepy

EMT : bay stay alert okay stay ...

And that's the last thing I remember


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Day 23- 25

I heard a small little raspy voice with no sound telling me to squeeze his hand. I want to wake up but I can't my body won't let me. I stretch out my hand and the more I try to wake myself up the more I grunt in frustration when I can't. After I grunt. I hear footsteps coming toward me. Then a soft low voice approach me.

Regina : Bay .. We are here .. Emmett's here, Daphne's sleeping on the cot, John and Kathryn are pacing .. We love you .. Don't worry .. Sweetie .. Squeeze Emmett's hand..

Bay : eeeeeahhhhn nahhhhhh nahhhhhhh nahhhhhhh

Regina : it's okay ... Sweet girl .. Yeah .. Bay .. It's okay .. Your okay Bay ..

Bay : cries : Aahhhhh ahhhhhhhh

Emmett : I loove you ...

I attempt to open one eye .. My seems to be glued shut. . After another attempt I open my left eye. My vision is blurry so I blink twice .. And my vision seems to be back to normal. Regina looks at me and smiles . She gently takes ahold of my opposite hand and kisses it. Then begins holding my hand .i turn my left eye over to Emmett . I see Emmett eyes are bloodshot . Dried gunk hangs from his nose. His eyes are watery as if he has been crying . When Emmett realizes I am staring at him. Emmett stands up and kisses me on the forehead for a few seconds then sets back down.

Emmett : signs : I got the crew here..

Bay : cries : Yeahhhh Yeahhh

Emmett : signs : .. I know it's confusing right now .. Anything you want to know

Bay : cries : I saw Angelo ... When i ... I ... I .. A while ago . He told me it wasn't my time to visit him.. He told me .. That

Regina : Honey .. I don't think ...

Emmett : signs : He did .. Well I think he knew that I needed you and that everyone else needed you ..

I finally open my other eye. And when I open both eyes . I see Daphne laying on the cot. Regina see's me looking at Daphne her eyes look bloodshot as well.

Bay : Cries : What happened.. Was I that bad ?

Emmett : signs : well you have been out for almost 3 days .. You did have an aneurysm and it almost burst.. But they got in there in time to repair it .. You had a tube in your head but it's gone now .. It was their for drainage .. I signed for the surgery because your mom and family haven't arrived yet.

Bay : signs : my head is sore ..

Emmett: signed: Regina ?

Regina : sure I will let them know .

I thought it was funny how I just started signing like nothing had ever happened . I think ASL had become my second language. As Regina walked out to the nurses station . Emmett looked at me and smiled.

Emmett : signs : I read that book from fireproof while you were in recovery.

Bay ; signs : did you learn anything ?

Emmett : signs : I learned that .. I was an ass .. For letting you go . I know that my heart never feels the same when I am with other people. I know I feel a strong connection with you . I know I need forgiveness from you for what I have done .. But most of all I know .. I need you and want to change your last name to Bledsoe one day .. I need you to be my wife.

Bay : signs : thank you ... For your apology .. But I don't forgive you yet.. I love you just don't forgive you.

Emmett : signs: I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me

Bay : signs : I will one day .. Emmett .. Because bay Madeline Kennish Bledsoe sounds amazing together

Emmett : I know ...

When the nurse walked in Emmett and I ended our conversation. I knew that God was answering my prayers and getting Emmett and I . To a place in our relationship that it really needed to be in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Day 26-30 :

Today is the day I planned to leave LA .. Emmett and I hadn't yet met our relationship milestones. Emmett didn't mention anything more about the book or getting married. So if I wasn't stuck in a hospital bed with IV's and brain scans once every other day. I would be on a plane to LA right now. I hear footsteps I see Emmett walk in the room. Emmett looks at me and. Slowly makes his way over to my bed . I am Laying in bed watching jeopardy .. Not that I want to watch jeopardy.. It's just the only show on TV and I am so tired that I am strangely interested in the show.

Emmett : signs : jeopardy?

Bay : signs : not my choice of television hospitals have crappy channels.

Emmett : signs : I found a good movie on while you were in surgery... With captions it was amazing...

Bay : signs and smirks : oh did Skye direct it .. ?

Emmett : signs : no keep in mind I am the director .

Bay : signs : whatever ...

Emmett : signs.: are you in any pain.?

Bay : signs : no

Emmett : signs : May I hold your hand.

Bay : signs : no

Emmett doesn't respect my answer and he takes my hand anyway. I slowly slide my fingers through his. I love the feeling of Emmett holding my hand. I don't want to be with him. But I don't care if he holds my hand because I need him to hold my hand. I begin blowing in and out because I feel a sudden sharp pain in my head.. Emmett sees this and gently kisses my hand. I let go of hand to sign

Bay : signs : my head is beginning to hurt ..

Emmett : signs : let me go get the nurse ... Yeah

Bay : cries : I don't have a peice of paper for you to write on . Let me .. Page them .. Page the nurses.

Emmett : signs : okay .but I can page them .. I can talk for you ...

Bay : cries and signs you don't have to Emmett ... Turn the lights off.

Emmet :signs : close your eyes I will go get the nurse.

Bay: cries : no ..

I set up in bed and begin puking vomit is coming out of my mouth I have no control I am not retching. Vomit is just coming out like a faucet. Through my weakness I hear Emmett yell ''nurse''. Within a second a nurse comes into the room.. By then i stop puking ..

Nurse : it's just first of many Vomitting spells .. Miss. Kennish

Bay : What do you mean ...

Nurse : Your expecting miss . Kennish your 3 weeks along.

Bay : cries : I had no idea

Nurse : have you told the father..

The nurse looks at Emmett and points at him and I shake my head yes. My mind flashes back to the second night we lived in our apartment.

A few hours later I walked out of the room.

Emmett : signs : you were baby

Bay : cries : Yeah .. Emmett

Emmett : signs : is it okay ?

Nurse : we didn't find out until after the surgery. The doctors kept a close eye and the baby is fine ... We told your biological mother.. She told me to inform you that it was your choice.

Bay : cries : explains why she hasn't been around.

Emmett : signs : bay ?

Bay : cries : yeahhhhhh yeahhhhhh yeahh

Emmett : signs : can we raise him or her? It's our baby .. And I love you

Bay : cries and signs : I didn't think daddy instinc kicked in that quick

Emmett : signs : I have this overwhelming feeling like I want to raise her I need to raise her

Bay ; cries : you think it's a girl

Emmett : signs : I do

Nurse: so what is your final choice

Bay : find me a Doctor .. Cries.: please

The nurse leaves and Emmett sets on my bed and embraces me in the most heartfelt hug. I so not think I have a had a hug like this from Emmett in awhile. Emmett Burry's his face in my shoulder. And begins crying. I place my lips on Top of Emmett's head. I hear the door creak open . I turn my body around . And Emmett slowly let's go of from our hug. And faces the door. And we both are shocked when we find melody at the door.

Melody : signs : I knew you two wouldn't stay apart for long

Bay : cries : do you know about the baby.

Melody : signs : that's why I am here

Bay : cries : yeah

Melody.: signs : Emmett .. A dad I just .. Hard to comprehend.

Bay : cries : I know

Emmett : signs : I kinda think its going to be a girl

Melody ; signs : I see you with a girl with beautiful black hair and brown eyes

Emmett : signs : mommy's twin that would be perfect

Bay: cries : blue eyes

Emmett gently kisses me on the lips. Melody walks over and grabs my hand she places something in my hand then let go. When I open my hand I see a lockect I open the locket and see two pictures one of Emmett as a toddler and one of me as a toddler. Emmett looks at his mom and smiles.

Melody : signs : let's debate over who the baby will look like

We all give melody a group hug and end the day knowing that this baby will be ours.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : day 30- day 44

For the past two weeks I spent many hours puking in the toilet . I was eating zofran like candy. And I practically screamed at Emmett every time he had any solid food around. Melody went home 3 days after we found out I was pregnant .

3 days ago I was released from the hospital. Emmett and I stayed in our apartment. Emmett was in the shower.

My phone started ringing . And I answered it .

Bay : hello

Nurse : Hello this is Nurse . Jamie calling from the LA OBGYN clinic Doctor. Hankins office .. Your Bay Madylan Kennish correct ?

Bay : Yes mam .. This is she

Nurse : I would like you to know that during the ultrasound we performed before you left .. Doctor Hankins discovered your expecting twins

Bay ; um why wasn't I informed 3 days ago .

Nurse : we just assumed you looked at the ultrasound pictures . And would call us to confirm. But since you haven't called the office we assumed you didn't know

Bay : I didn't know .. I don't know if my boyfriend knew ether... Bye ill call you back .

I quickly hung up . I walked in the shower and found Emmett in a night shirt when he saw my face he frowned.

Emmett : signs : is she okay ? Your not bleeding are you ..

Bay: cries : Emmett Bledsoe ... We are .. Having twins ... We're having two kids Emmett

Emmett : signs : I know I saw the ultrasound pictures

Bay : cries : and you didn't bother to tell me

Emmett : signs : I left the pictures on the counter I assumed you would see it

Bay : cries : I didn't I didn't Emmett two babies we just got somewhat civil we just got back together.. We just... Emmett ... No .. no

Emmet : signs : our babies .. Those are ours .. Look I know I am a butthead sometimes and I am sorry I hurt you

Bay : cries : Two kids..

Emmett took me in a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried .. Sobbed harder then I ever have ... .. I cried these past few months have been the hardest the breakup with Emmett. Emmett's cancer diagnosis. My annetysm and now this pregnancy with twins. It was coming at me all at once . Emmett carried me bridal style and laid me on the bed. Emmett got down on his knees his blue eyes staring directly at mine.

Emmett : signs : I love you .. I always have always will no matter how much I try to walk away or be with anyone else it just can't happen .. I am meant for you and you are meant for me. I promise bay Kennish to help you with these beautiful babies

Bay : cries : say I love you .. Please with your voice

Emmett : I loove you ... .. And baabies

Bay : signs :we love you to daddy

Emmett : signs : your going to be the best mom

Bay : cries : I will because it's your babies

Emmett : signs : I cannot imagine having babies with anyone else

Bay : cries : me ether


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been forever since I posted :) holiday's have been crazy ! Back to posting. I haven't quite finished this story but I have most of the Chapters on my notes. So it will be a while before I have to start making another chapter... I am working an interesting heartland story but I'm back !

Chapter 16: 10 weeks pregnant: when I was 8 weeks pregnant Emmett and I made the decision that it would be best for me and the babies if we moved home to KC. Dad came to LA and helped us pack . After being in LA for two months I have to say I was happy to be home.

Daphne and her boyfriend mingo and dad helped us move in.

Mom decided that Emmett needed to move in with us because of the pregnancy. It wasn't that I was scared of living with Emmett it was just home and I needed my space.

We had now been back in KC for 3 days. Emmett and I finally unpacked everything. So we were just laying in the bed watching TV I had just finished puking so I wasn't feeling my best.

Emmett fell asleep and he kept taking his arm and trying to push me off the bed to make room. I know he was doing it in his sleep but I still didn't like it. I shook Emmett's shoulder and he woke up.

Emmett : signs : what is wrong?

Bay : signs : Stop pushing me off the bed Emmett ! I need my rest

Emmett : signs : I didn't do it on purpose geese bay ... Relax

Bay : signs : can't you sleep in the guest room.

Emmet : signs : Well now that you say that ... I want to sleep there now ... .. Bay your ungrateful. I come out here to be with you and the. Babies .. .. And now you won't me off the bed

.

Bay : cries and signs and speaks : Your the one who hurt me your the one who's ungrateful you let me go .. You just dumped me .. You act like you didn't want me anymore .. I thought you loved me .. But you broke up with me you .. Told me we disconnected that we weren't bay and Emmett. And just because things didn't go exactly the Emmett Bledsoe why

you dumped me and didn't care if it was forever. You said you loved me . You waited two

dang years for me to love you again and when I do I give you all of me. You dump me ...

John : signs : out Emmett out of the house.. Go to your moms for awhile

Emmett : signs : whatever ... Look don't expect me to support the girls.. If you kick me out of this house

Bay : cries : Daddy .. Dad don't make him go ..

John: he's being a butt hole

Bay : cries : what choice do I have

Emmett : signs : I'll be back I am going out for awhile

Bay : cries : where too..

Emmett : signs : My dad's

Emmett walked out and soon I heard the door close. Dad came and set on my bed and wrapped me in a hug. I loved the feeling of dad's lips on the top of my head I felt secure.

John : you love him .. I know ..

Bay : cries : I do a lot .. I do ..

John : how are those babies

Bay : cries : I don't know I am just tired..

Dad laid down on the bed and I laid down beside him dad grabbed my hand and I fell off to sleep .

I later woke up to the heaviness of something on my stomach I soon realized Emmett was laying on my stomach. I rubbed his head and he soon set up..

Emmett : signs : hey

Bay : signs : hey jerk

Emmett : signs : I was just chilling with the munchkins

Bay : cries : we don't even know what they Are yet I would hate for you get attached to them if I lost them

Emmett : signs : bay sweetie ... What are you scared of

Bay : cries and signs : honestly

Emmett : signs : Yes please sweet heart.

Bay : cries and signs: Labor ... I don't know why but I watched a video on the plane ride over here and she looked like she was in so much pain. It's going to hurt ... A lot they said it will and I am having twins so that's double the pain...

Emmett : signs : I will be there through the whole process you even get knocked out if you want I don't care

Bay : cries : how can we parent

Emmett : signs : we will pray ... And I pray God allows us to be the best parents we can be

Bay : cries : I am scared ..

Emmett : signs : I know but it will be okay

Bay : signs : Names ... Any ideas

Emmett : signs and smiles : well I like Skye.

Bay ; cries and signs : you know what just ... Leave me okay ..

Emmett : signs : sorry that was mean sorry .. Okay I am sorry...

Bay : cries : thank you ...

Emmett : signs : for a boy ... I like Kaiden, Shane, Hayden, Luke

Bay : signs : those sound good ... For a girl ... Marie , June, Lillian, RiLynn, Jamie

Emmett : The boy or boys I get to name

Bay : signs : and if its a girl or girls I get to name them ?

Emmett : smiles and signs : Yes


	17. Chapter 17

sorry I haven't updated in so long just busy with my senior year

Chapter 17 : 13 weeks :

I was anxious about going to my first prenatal appointment. Emmett got me up early that morning he practically dragged me out of bed I had been up puking that night so I was really tired...

It was a 30 minute drive to the clinic. When I walked in mom helped me check in and it wasn't long before I was called back.

The nurse walked in before me then emmett and I walked in afterwards. My mom was out in the waiting room.

I laid down on the exam table . My legs were shaking in fear but emmett gently grabbed my hand and that seemed to greatly help.

I lifted up my shirt and the nurse gently applied gel to my stomach. Then slowly placed the wand on my stomach . Emmett still tightly holding my hand. Signed

Emmett : signs : can she turn the screen please

Bay : turn the monitor around so my boyfriend can see.

I got a better view of the monitor myself . The nurse scooted her chair. Thankfully just as she turned the monitor around then the ultrasound started . I wanted to cry when I saw two medium sized gummy bear like shapes appear on the screen I knew then that I was seeing my babies. I was distracted for a second but when I got out of my daze and looked at emmett. When I looked at emmett I was surprised to see multiple tears falling down his cheeks .

Bay : cries : our babies ..

Emmett : signs : there okay ... Right

Bay : cries : he wants to know how they are

Nurse : they look perfectly healthy

Bay : cries and signs : our babies are fine...

Nurse: they are .. They look good .. Next time you come we will be able to tell the gender or genders

Emmett : signs : girls all the way ..

Bay : signs and speaks : I would Like a boy and girl...

Nurse : I can send you to a place that is able to tell the gender

Bay : signs and speaks : cool ... Can I get the name

Nurse : yes I will write the directions ...

Emmett : signs : we could find out the gender soon.

Bay : yes I'll Probably go in the morning

Emmett : signs : why not today

Bay : signs : I am just tired

Emmett ; signs : okay but I am coming up with names tonight

Bay signs : we both will tonight


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 17 weeks : my stomach was appearing to get a little large at this stage of my pregnancy it wasn't huge but you could tell I was pregnant. I was over my nausea. Emmett and I were getting along better. Emmett spent most of his nights. Looking up baby names.

Today was the day we had scheduled the gender ultrasound reveal. Emmett was taking a shower before the appointment. We planned to have a gender reveal party. It was Daphne's idea. I planned to invite Mary Beth but with Travis there I wasn't so sure it would work out.

Emmett and I went to the appointment the appointment went by smoothly. And the results of the gender was handed to Emmett in a white envelope.

When we arrived home. Daphne and mingo Mary Beth and Travis and mom and dad and Regina and Eric and his son were there. Emmett and I greeted everyone. I was saddened to see Mary Beth setting on the couch by herself as everyone else was standing around the living room socializing.

I walked over to Mary Beth and grabbed her hand.

Mary Beth : Hey...

Bay: I wanted to thank you. . For telling me to fight for Emmett and I ... Your part of the reason. This is happening.

Mary Beth : how are you feeling..

Bay : scared to death.. To be honest...

Mary Beth : I know you'll be the best mom I can be. I question Emmett though

Bay: I am sure Emmett will be a good dad.

Regina taps her glass to get everyone's attention The deaf people just look in the direction of the hearing people. Regina holds up a white envelope then hands it to Emmett. Emmett and I haven't thought of a way to reveal the gender. But I think I know how Emmett plans to reveal it and I smile because I know this takes a lot of courage for him.

Emmett puts down his drink. Regina hands him the envelope.

Emmett slowly begins opening up the envelope. When Emmett opens the seal he takes out two ultrasound pictures . He then takes out a piece of paper Emmett Stares at the piece of paper for a few seconds . Emmett looks at Regina signing that he's ready to speak. Regina gets everyone's attention.

Regina : Emmett would like to announce.. Now ..

Emmett : signs : and speaks : Baby A girl ... Baby B: girl . Signs : daddy's little girls ..

Bay : cries : two little girls.

I run up to Emmett and take him in a hug .. Emmett grabs my face and kisses it lightly. I take the piece of paper. And see the words confirming that baby A and baby B .. Are both girls. I gently took Emmett's hand in mind . Emmett took our joined hands and placed them on my stomach F that exact moment was the first time we felt a kick. A tear jerked down my eye. God had given us this amazing chance for Emmett and I to feel one of are daughters kick for the first time. Then we felt another kick. We assumed that was our other daughter. Emmett and I stood there in silence feeling our daughters move. Regina had to get my attention and remind me we had guests. But I didn't care I just stood there looking at Emmett's facial expressions of happiness as he felt our daughters move.

Bay : we have guests ... Emmett signs : Emmett

Emmett: signs : they might be asleep later no I want to feel them now.

Bay : signs : you can wake them up later Emmett .. Okay

Emmett and I spent the rest of the afternoon. Socializing. Then after everyone left. Emmett and I went up to our bedroom. I laid on the bed and Emmett placed his hand on my stomach. And frowned he rubbed a little bit but still frowned.

Emmett : signs : they aren't moving.. Bay .. Bay they aren't moving

Bay : signs : relax ... Emmett maybe there sleeping..

That's when I looked down and saw blood on my pants. It was very good amount of blood I shook when I saw it Emmett was wondering what I was shaking at and when he saw his face turned white. Emmett yelled Kathryn with no thought. Mom rushed upstairs saw my parents and grabbed the phone .. And called 911 .

Bay : cries : babies Emmett I know they ... I know they mean a lot to you ... I know

Emmett : signs :it's okay just relax .. I love you ... So much .. Okay

Bay : cries : I felt a small kick

Emmett : signs : they are as strong as there mom

Bay : cries : Yeahhh Yeahhh ... Yeahhhh

Kathryn : there okay ... Sweet girl

Bay: cries : God please don't let me loose them !

Emmett stayed with me in the ambulance. And Emmett held my hand as I prayed all the way there.

When we arrived at the hospital I was examined by the doctor. He put the wand on my stomach . And there I heard two little heartbeats.

Doctor: your just spotting a little but I would like to keep you on bed rest.. I'll talk to your doctor about it.. But I am pretty sure she will agree

Bay : smiles : good my babies are good

Doctor : yes they seem to be fine.

Emmett reached down and kissed my stomach.. We were thankfully our little babies were well.


End file.
